Wondering
by crazytomboy78
Summary: Set after the episode 'Ball and Chain'. Jenny and Brad individually reflect on the events of the day...oneshot, JennyxBrad implied. My first MLaaTR fic.


Brad laid back on his bed with a sigh; it had been such an odd day. One moment he was striking out with every girl in school (as usual) and the next he was getting married to an extraterrestrial biker. But can you blame me? He thought. I've never stood a chance with any girl….I've never even been in a real relationship before. Every girl I ask rejects me. Yet once I met Jenny…

_No, Carbunkle, don't even go there. You don't like her like that, she's your best friend._

_But she's the first girl to actually want to talk to you…why reject your feelings?_

And there it was- a full-on subconscious war. A large conflict in his brain between whether he _liked _his best friend or not. It was a battle being continuously fought, every day. Between his urge to admit he has feelings for the girl and his stubbornness saying they were just friends, he didn't know which side to take. It was all quite confusing. And his urge to date every girl in school didn't help at all either.

That was what had gotten him into the whole mess. The fact that for once in his teenaged life, a girl had come along and chosen him. For once he was face to face with a girl, and not experiencing the painful fear of rejection that he got entirely too often. For once a girl didn't tell him to 'get lost', or call him a loser, or some other demeaning name spat at him every day. He had actually been in a relationship with a girl that actually liked him. He'd been sick of the rejection, and this had been a way to forget about all that. A way to make it all a thing of the past.

Plus, the appeal of being part of a space biker gang ensued a promise of a life full of adventure and adrenaline-pumping fun around each turn.

_You've always wanted the wild, adventurous life, right? So if this isn't it, what is?_

_Stupid Tuck._

His brother had managed to convince him that the life of a space biker was the life for him. Boy, was he ever wrong. It was silly, really, now that he realized that if he wanted a life full of adventure he could stay put and do what he does on a daily basis: help his best friend fight off any evildoers who came her way. Why would he want to go join some space bikers when the real adventure was right at home?

_I guess that's what Jenny had been trying to say all day…_

Jenny's response was also what perplexed him. She had tried to rescue him, and she was right to do so. She was right to try and take him away from all that. And when she saw that he wasn't backing out of it, she said her goodbyes.

She made him realize just how foolish she was being. Was being in a space biker gang really worth giving up a friendship? To never see his own best friend again? He could picture just what it would've been like. They would roam the galaxy, looking for trouble in every nook and cranny, and he'd be right there riding along, on a collar and leash. Treated just like a dog. Wishing more than anything to see his friends again. Longing for the one special girl that always managed to put a smile on his face. Wishing he hadn't been so stupid to marry an alien biker.

That's not the life he wanted. He didn't want to look down from the stars and wish for things he used to have. What he wanted all along, he's had all along.

What he wanted all along was a girl to return his feelings, a girl that wouldn't say no. And what he had was an amazing best friend, who had tried to talk some sense into him and then kissed him.

She had kissed him. The moment suddenly found its way to the front of his memory. She had placed her lips on his cheek, in the most innocent way. It didn't mean anything, did it? It wasn't supposed to mean anything, of course not. Any friend of a guy who's a girl would do the same thing…

Yet it brought him a sensation as if a surge of electricity had run through his veins, and made him sad to see her walking away from him, perhaps for the last time. It was exhilarating, and it made him realize that perhaps she was right, maybe he would actually never see her again. Perhaps he had just said goodbye to her for the last time. Even the look on her face when she walked away told him so. Her voice may have said good luck, but her eyes said I'll miss you. It made him want to tell her to stay, and to call off the wedding and just spend the day with her. It had been like nothing he'd ever felt before. He knew he had never felt the same feeling with any other girl as he had with her. It was strange, it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside, and…

_No! Bad Brad! You're not falling in love! Brad Carbunkle does NOT fall in love with his best friend._

_Yet, she's so kind and caring, and her smile lights up my day…_

_STOP IT!_

Brad let out an infuriated sigh as he gazed at his blank ceiling.

"What's wrong?" Asked Tuck, standing in Brad's bedroom doorway.

"N-nothing, it's just complicated teen stuff. I'm fine, just go to bed." Brad explained.

"You like Jenny don't you?" The youngster asked. Brad's cheeks quickly grew red as he sat up on his bed.

"I don't _like _her, we're just friends. Look, I'm fine, okay?" Brad insisted, trying to take them off of the topic. He was trying _not _to think about it right now.

"No, that's why you called off the wedding. You couldn't stand to think you'd be away from her. Just because I'm a kid doesn't mean I'm dumb." Tuck responded.

"Go to bed, Tuck." Brad demanded, pointing out his doorway. Tuck smirked.

"Fine, but you know I'm right." Tuck said as he walked back into his own bedroom. Brad laid back on his bed with an exasperated sigh. He kicked off his shoes and got ready for bed. Perhaps a good night's sleep would take his mind off of the whole day.

~…~

Next door, Jenny was thinking along the lines of the same thing her best friend had been thinking about. The whole day had been silly, really, now that she sat back and thought about it. Brad, marrying a space biker. How silly. How weird. She never thought it'd come to that, but it had. What was he even thinking when he decided to go through with it? Sure, he gets turned down by a lot of girls, but a lot of teenagers do. Or, at least, that was _her _understanding of it. _But what do I know about human emotions, I'm a robot. _

But even considering that, if he was sick of rejection he didn't have to go off marrying a space biker just to find love. _I'm sure there's plenty of girls out there who like him…like Melody…_

Jenny scowled at the thought of the android's name. She didn't know why, but she just hadn't wanted to accept that Melody, the daughter of an evil scientist, was a good person. Wasn't there some old saying about an apple and a tree? She just…never had a good feeling about Melody. Not a one came to mind, anyways.

But Melody was a whole different story. The topic of the day was the fact that Brad had actually been willing to marry someone from a whole other planet; a planet of which he didn't know the ways of. He didn't even know their culture, that was how he nearly got eaten. Luckily for him, she'd stuck around.

But she couldn't help but let him go when she saw that they were both happy. She knew it was selfish to want him to not marry Tammy, but she couldn't help herself. She knew that if he was happy, she must be happy. And despite how much her brain told her that, her heart said something entirely different…

But she didn't want to think of that. It had been an exhausting day in itself, what with the nearly losing her first and best friend, and she didn't want to wear it out more by thinking about it more. She didn't want to think of what her life would be like without Brad or even Tuck by her side every day. It had been painful enough to imagine when she came to the church to see a wedding in progress. Now _that _was not fun to see.

What was even less fun about that part of the day was the fact that she hadn't been able to talk him out of the endeavor. The fact that at one point he actually _wanted _to go off into space and never see her again. When she's fighting off the notorious gang of bikers, maybe, but there was a slim chance of that. The fact that she had said they'd never see each other again, yet he went through with it anyways scared her. And what was better for a scare then just laying down and sleeping it off?

So the teenaged robot laid back on her bed, let out a large, exasperated sigh and switched into sleep mode. That would take her mind off of this whole, messy day.

_For now…_

**So, there we have it. Reflection of this very awesome episode…it's only awesome because Jenny kisses Brad X3 darn, I wish the creators would've continued this show…but, hey, what can you do…a lot of shows produced around the same time as this one were cancelled. El Tigre, The X's, I'm pretty sure there's a few more I can't think of right now…(I was especially mad when they cancelled El Tigre ) **

**But anyways, I'll stop there because I could babble on a lot longer…review!**


End file.
